the_croodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Jason Scheier
Jason William Scheier is a Visual Developement Artist and Concept Artist at DreamWorks Animation, and an Additional Development Art for The Croods. Jason is a teacher at various learning institutes, such as an Entertainment Art Instructor at the Art Center College of Design, a Concept Art Instructor at the Concept Design Academy, and a Master Class Online Instructor at CGMA. He previously worked as a Lead Concept Design Instructor at Laguna College of Art and Design (2008-2011), Concept Design at Double Helix Games (2007-2008), and as Lead Concept Design at'' Involve Inc''. (2006-2008). He studied Bachelors of Fine Art, Entertainment Design at the Art Center College of Design (2007-2008), B.S., Media Arts and Animation at The Art Institute of California - Orange County ''(2003-2006), Bachelors of Fine Art, Fine Art at ''California State University-Fullerton (1998-2000). Publications *''The Blank Workshop'' - Bogota Columbia (September 20, 2013). *''Sense and What is Sensed, a comparison of Plein-Air and Digital landscape painting'' - Aussie Gallery (September 5, 2013). *''Digital Painting Techniques with Jason Scheier'' - DreamWorks Artistic Development (August 21, 2013) *''Siggraph Lecture and Demo at Wacom Technology Booth'' - Wacom Technology/Creative Talent Network/Center Stage Gallery (July 22, 2013). *''Fast Track to Animation'' - Center Stage Gallery (July 18, 2013). *''Center Stage Gallery puts "Turbo" artist on the fast track'' - The Examiner (June 23, 2013). *''Featured Artist - THECAB'' - The Concept Art Blog (June 21, 2013). *''Artist of the Day'' - Cartoon Brew (June 19, 2013). *''Art of Turbo'' - Insight Editions (June 24, 2013). *''CGHub Master Artist'' - CGHub (June 10, 2013). *''Dreamcrits Review'' - California University Fullerton/DreamWorks Animation (April 3, 2013). *''Featured Artist - THECAB'' - The Concept Art Blog (March 25, 2013). *''Featured Artist - Image FX'' - Imagine FX (March 3, 2013). *''Paintings in Pixels: an Exhibition of Concept Art'' - Riverside Art Museum (September 30, 2012). *''Imagination as a tool for Environment Design for Animation'' - Computer Graphics Masters Workshop (August 15, 2012). *''Four Eyes Art Collective'' - Four Eyes Art Collective, Grand Star Jazz Club (March 31, 2012). *''Imagination as a tool for Environment Design'' - Creative Talent Network (November 13, 2012). *''Jason Scheier - Visual Development Artist'' - The Art Institute, Inland Empire (October 22, 2011). *''Featured Artist - Lines and Colors'' - Lines and Colors (August 29, 2011). *''Jason Scheier Vis Dec Seminar'' - Los Angeles Academy of Figurative Art (September 13, 2011). *''Featured Artist - Concept Art World'' - Concept Art World (May 20, 2011). *''The Little Engine that Could'' - Red Engine (July 16, 2011). *''Jason Scheier - Visual Development Artist'' - Otis College of Art Design (October 28, 2010). *''Moonshine, DreamWorks Artist After Dark'' - Design Studio Press (October 10, 2010). *''Moonshine'' - Gallery Nucleus (August 14, 2010). *''Environment Design Workshop with Jason Scheier ''- The Art Institute, Orange County (July 15, 2010). *''Dressed to Kill'' - Laguna College of Art and Design (January 12, 2010). *''Environment Design Workshop with Jason Scheier'' - The Art Institute, Inland Empire (June 22, 2009). *''Featured Artist - CG Talk'' - CG Society (January 1, 2006). Filmography Films *''Home'' (2014) - visual development artist. *''Turbo'' (2013) - visual development artist. *''The Croods (2013) - additional visual development.'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) - visual development artist. *''Megamind'' (2010) - visual development artist. Video Shorts *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' (2011) - visual development. *''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five'' (2008) - background artist/background designer. TV Series *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010) - artist for 4 episodes. TV Shorts *''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) - visual development artist. *''Monsters vs Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) - visual development artist. Concept Art Bug Zapper Croods-concept-art-30.png Jason_Scheier_02.png Jason_Scheier_03.png Landscape Jason_Scheier_04.png Jason_Scheier_07.jpg Jason_Scheier_05.png Jason_Scheier_06.png References #http://d3capmode.blogspot.co.uk/ Category:Real People Category:Artists